


Haunted

by Hypnophobian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnophobian/pseuds/Hypnophobian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Beacon Hills knew who the Hales were. </p><p>It was hard to not notice them, actually...The family lived deep in the woods, mostly secluded from the rest of the town.</p><p>The pack and town lived peacefully together under the protection that the werewolves would not intentionally harm a human. Some people had their doubts, though Sheriff Stilinski had stood by their side to ensure they kept their words.  It wasn't until the coming of age of the eldest Hale son that things got a little...complicated. </p><p>The sheriff was a single father of a young boy, a boy named...well, we'll just call him Stiles. This is how that young man nearly lost his life and gained a new part to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, Where's My Car?

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew who the Hales were.

It was hard to not notice them, actually...The family lived deep in the woods, mostly secluded from the rest of the town.

The pack and town lived peacefully together under the protection that the werewolves would not intentionally harm another being. Some people had their doubts, though Sheriff Stilinski had stood by their side to ensure they kept their words. It wasn't until the coming of age of the eldest Hale son that things got a little...complicated.

The sheriff was a single father of a young boy, a boy named...well, we'll just call him Stiles. This is how that young man nearly lost his life and gained a new part to it.

 

:.:----:.:

 

Stiles sighed heavily as he made his way through the halls of his highschool, dreading his last class: Chemistry with Mr.Harris. Thank god he had Scott, his best friend, to keep him sane through this class. As Stiles walked through the door, a few minutes late, an overly condescending voice spoke up from the front of the room.

"Mr.Stillinski, glad to see that you decided to join us today." A few scattered giggles passed over the class, the lanky teacher at the front of the class donning a self-satisfied grin.

"Yes, Mr.Harris. We all know how much you'd miss me if I hadn't shown up." Scott smirked at his side, lightly smacking Stiles' arm after Harris turned to the white board with an irritated huff.

"Dude, you're gonna get detention if you keep messing with him like that and I'll end up having to bust you out. Again." Stiles grinned as he thought back to that day. They had pulled off that stunt almost perfectly. Well, apart from having Allison lecture their ears off about how irrisponsible they were being and how they could have easily been expelled for such an act.

Stiles barely managed to keep from falling asleep for the remainder of the class. Harris' lectures tended to run on and on, and honestly, Stiles couldn't be bothered to listen. He had a decent grade in that class despite his distaste of the subject. Once they were all dismissed, Stiles and Scott made their way towards the parking lot, bookbags loosely hanging from their shoulders.

"Do you think Coach is going to go easy on us next practice?" Scott thought aloud.

"I'm not sure, dude. I hope so. My body can't handle anymore suicides for atleast 20 years." Stiles' voice faded out as he looking around for his beloved Jeep.

Alas, the blue vehicle was nowhere to be found. A few moments pass before a curvy blonde girl approached the duo. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to identify the familiar face.

"Stillinski." her voice was deep and slow, the tone intentionally patronizing.

Stiles blinked in confusion, temporarily distracted by her voice. She held out a perfectly manicured hand, holding a small folded piece of paper.

"Go to this address if you want your Jeep back, or whatever." The blonde looked like she obviously wanted to be doing something else, but Stiles was too confused to notice this. Someone took his baby? His eyebrows furrowed in anger, already decided that he was going to go to this place. He had spent nearly an entire summer saving up for that car. He was not going to just let this go.

Telling by his expression, this is exactly what Scott wanted Stiles to do.

"Stiles, I don't think this is a good idea. Last time we went to some weird place, we all nearly got killed by some feral Alpha." Stiles winced at this, his hand moving to his side where he knew a scar resided underneath his shirt. Stiles gave an exasperated sigh, his gaze lifting to his best friend. Neither of them seemed to notice when the girl walked off, leaving the two of them to their conversation.

"Would it make you feel better if you went with me?" Scott gave a firm nod at this, his alpha instincts taking over. Scott was usually good about this, but when he felt like his pack was threatened, he would do whatever it took to make sure they were safe. This exact instict is what left him in the hospital for weeks after their encounter with the Alpha named Deucalion.

The two of them ended up piling into Scott's small car while Stiles pulled up the location on his phone. He hummed before showing the phone to the older male.

"Stile, this place is literally in the middle of the woods. Are you sure you want to do this?" The lanky male gave a serious nod before clearing his throat.

"But first, curly fries."

 

:.:----:.:

 

After making a quick stop at a nearby drive thru, Stiles and Scott finally looked at the map to see how long of a drive they had. The address was just outside of the town on the edge of the animal preserve. Scott, of course, was skeptical of this.

"Stiles, I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Dude, if you don't shut up and drive, I will kick your werewolf ass out of the car and drive there myself."

This earned the omega a snap of teeth before Scott finally started driving, making his way towards the highway. Stiles wracked his brain, wondering who could have possibly wanted to steal his car. Jackson, maybe. The jock loved pulling pranks on the two, though Scott didn't quite approve of his beta doing so. One time, Jackson had taken Stiles' favorite hoodie and Scott's lacross equipment and strung them from the flag pole outside the school. Well, let's just say Jackson couldn't look Stiles in the eye for the next week.

A few minutes in their drive, Stiles was already bored. Today was a really bad day for the teen to forget to take his medicine. They had nearly an entire hour in the car before they arrived at their destination.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Where's the Twilight Zone theme when you need it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles, we're here.."

Stiles hadn't realized he had dozed off until a gentle and persistant nudging on his shoulder turned into a full blown shove. Stiles sat up with a harsh snore, blinking blearily around the car.

  
"Who, what?" Stiles said as he reached up to swipe a hand over the moisture on his chin from his drooling. His words didn't fully come out of his sleep fuzzy head, coming out more as a gurgled noise of confusion.

  
"Stiles, we're here.." Stiles' mind slowly cleared of it's fog before he glanced out the window and at the beautiful forrest around them before his eyes settled on a large cabin in a clearing of the trees. There were several cars parked out front, including a mouth-watering Camero. Stiles honestly had to fight to keep from rushing over and touching it's sleak metal.

  
The omega finally got out of the car, looking around before slowly making his way towards the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar shade of blue. His Jeep! Thank god, they didn't dent her. If they had, there would be hell to pay. As they approached the stairs leading up to the door, it swung open to reveal a unfamiliar man.

  
Stiles stood there, staring at the tall male unashamedly. He was tall and tan, his muscled body almost leaving nothing to imagination beneath his tight henly shirt. His face was pinched in an expression that could be none other than irritated. Authority seemed to ooze from every pore on his body. They stood in silence before Scott reached over, closing Stiles' mouth with a quiet click. The pale teen shook his head, finally making his brain function once more. This guy was hot! Too hot, even. Stiles wasn't sure if he was still waiting for the theme for Twilight Zone to start to play or not. 

  
"So, you're the guy who stole my jeep?" The man lifted a thick eyebrow as if to refer to the obvious answer. Okay, so this guy was the broody, mysterious type. Stiles could definitely get behind that. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the woman from before stepped out from behind the man. Just as Stiles was about to open his mouth to make a comment about something to do with good looks and how they wouldn't get someone out of something as big as stealing a car when an all too familiar cruiser pulled into the drive way behind Scott's car.

  
Stiles reached up to rub his eyes in disbelief, staring as he dad stepped out of the car. Wait, why was his dad there? Had he been following them since they left the school? Dread filled Stiles' stomach as he waited for the inevitable lecture he was going to get from his father. What surprised him even more than his father being there in the first place, the Sheriff approached the black haired male, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good to see ya, Derek. Though I don't approve of the way you got him here, I understand this is important." The man named Derek nodded his head, expression darkening at the mentioning of the situation. Erica had told him how protective the omega was of the car, that it was almost certain he would come if they had nicked it. He turned his head to said blonde, glaring at her sternly. 

"What? It worked, didn't it?" Erica lifted an eyebrow as she gave her shoulder a non-commital shrug. She slowly turned and made her way back into the grand house, her hips swaying with each step. The sheriff stood on the porch, his stance awkward before he also stepped through the threshold. It didn't take much longer for Stiles and Scott to follow behind, Derek being the last one inside.

The inside of the building was just as comely as the outside, the smell of wilderness clinging to every fiber. Stiles couldn't help but feel relaxed as he glanced around at the decoration. The rooms were filled with beautiful antique furniture, most of which actually looked handmade. A warm fire roared in the grand fireplace in the center of the living room, bathing the room in a orange glow. By now, everyone had gathered in the living space connected to the doorway and Stiles couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the lack of people he knew. 

An older woman spoke up as she stood from her place on the large couch against the wall. Soft wrinkles graced her tan skin, though they only seemed to enhance her beauty.

"Hello, dear. I'm Talia Hale. Go ahead and take a seat. I'm sure my son will explain everything that needs be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long ; n ; I've been dealing with major writer's block but I decided to leave this one short because I just ran out of ideas. I hopefully will be updating again with the third chapter soon. Again, thank you so much for reading. I can't believe this has so many hits already!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first official fic that I decided to post, so I hope you like it!  
> This may develop slow so bug me on tumblr if you want chapters faster --  
> http://pastelmiaou.com/


End file.
